


The Crossdressing Cabin Boy's Plundered Treasure

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Crossdressing, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Ravishment Fantasy, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Sea Hawk needs a convoluted narrative to really get off.Mermista...doesn't.





	The Crossdressing Cabin Boy's Plundered Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



"Let's go over this again. We're going to pretend we're on a boat?"

"Not just any boat! The Dragon's Lust, a swift and dangerous pirate vessel, feared throughout both land and sea not only for her merciless crew of pirates, brigands, and ne'er-do-wells, but for her captain, Storm Wolf. A Dread Pirate King whose dark and insatiable appetites are only spoken about in hushed rumour for fear they make it back to his ears and he turn his gaze upon the speaker."

"Is this going to end with you setting the curtains on fire again?"

"No, this time I'm confident I've accounted for that little problem."

"So you're going to be this Storm Wolf?"

"Oh, of course not, you are. I'm going to be Miriam, a innocent young woman who fell prey to the siren song of the oceans, and after disguising herself as boy ran away to sea, only to end up as Storm Wolf's cabin boy on the Dragon's Lust."

"Why did she do that?"

"Run away to sea? For adventure, of course!"

"I mean, why disguise herself as a boy?"

"So that when Storm Wolf discovers her secret he can give her the choice of submitting to his lustful desires or taking her chances with the depraved men and women of the crew. That's where we'll start."

"But if there are women on the crew...you know what, never mind. So you're going to pretend to be a girl who's pretending to be a guy?"

"It's recursion! Sexy, sexy, recursion."

"If you say so. And I'm going pretend to be a guy who's discovered you're a girl pretending to be a guy, and I'm going to use that to make you have sex with me?"

"Exactly! You're really getting this."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you're the pirate king and I'm the crossdressing cabin boy?"

"No, no, that would just make the whole scenario absurd."

"...right. Can I at least be a Dread Pirate Queen instead?"

"That would be a completely acceptable change. I'll make a note of it."

"Is that a script?"

"More of an outline. Scripts don't leave room for improvisation, so they inhibit true creativity."

"It's several hundred pages long."

"Oh, most of that's just worldbuilding and backstory. And some ship blueprints. For reference."

"This is getting way too complicated for me. Why don't we just do the sex part now and save all the pirate stuff for your birthday or something?"

"Can I still wear the costume?"

"I guess?"

"Back in a moment! Mermista, you're the best! Really, I mean it."


End file.
